


Given Heart

by Sarha_Fishy



Category: Original Work
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Late Night Writing, Love, Melancholy, Poetry, Sad, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarha_Fishy/pseuds/Sarha_Fishy
Summary: A short poem about my thought on love and caring for others.
Kudos: 1





	Given Heart

Given Heart

I give my heart to no one,

For reasons I cannot discern.

Whether out of concern,

Or of pride,

It is impossible to tell.

Perhaps it is simply the wrong time,

Or the wrong people,

But a part of me has begun to wonder,

If I may be the wrong person.

Perhaps I am meant to keep my heart for myself,

Perhaps I am simply the sole guardian,

Of a heart scared to love.

For fear of the beginning,

Just as much as the end.

Fear of giving myself to another,

In whole with all my flaws,

With all the things I wish to change,

And the things I haven’t accepted.

Fear that I will be unable to hide,

When the waves of thought drown me,

Leaving me weak and tired.

I give my heart to no one,

For fear of what’s to come.

Perhaps its simply too early,

And my mind must learn,

Tha the fear is all hypothetical,

and given love is strong.


End file.
